Not Over You
by Megwill
Summary: "I would lie and say your not on my mind, but no matter what I say, I'm not over you." - Gavin DeGraw So, is it true? This pretty much sums it up.


It was strange. Hannah lay beside him, his girlfriend yet he awoke in a sweat, dreaming of another. Sitting up he inhaled and looked at Hannah asleep. He exhaled, Hannah was his girlfriend and he loved her. So, why had he woke dreaming of his partner? Hannah stirred and rolled over sitting up in bed as well.

"Is everything okay Seeley?" she asked, her voice sleepy.

He flashed a tight smile and lied his partners face fresh in his mind. "Yes, Yeah I'm fine. It was only a dream." And it was, just a dream that is.

Dreams, that's where I have to go  
>to see your beautiful face anymore<br>I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio  
>Hope, hope there's a conversation<br>where we both admit we had it good but  
>until then it's alienation, I know, that much is understood<br>And I realize…

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hannah asked softly.

"No, nah I'm fine. It was nothing." He lied as he lay back down. It wasn't nothing it was something. She was something, she was Bones. An image of her sitting alone at the Founding Fathers as he and Hannah walked out the door to have dinner haunted him.

"Do you want to join us?" Hannah had asked politely, a smile on her face.

"No, no it's okay. I think I will just stay here, I'm tired anyway." Bones had answered.

"Are you sure?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go." Brennan said and they had left. While she sat, Jack and Coke her company for the night. He tossed again in bed. He knew he wouldn't be falling back asleep tonight.

He remembered the day Bones met Hannah, they were at the Royal Diner. Just the two of them, and then suddenly there were three. He remembered Bones' reaction, he knew she was jealous. Though, she said she didn't want a relationship. So why did it still hurt so much seeing her hurt? He loved Hannah, right?

CHORUS:  
>If you ask me how I'm doin' I would say I'm doin' just fine<br>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two<br>and finally I'm forced to face the truth  
>No matter what they say, I'm not over you<br>Not over you…

As he drove to work today he remembered last night's events. It was pouring out as they drove back in the rain. Bones and he, she had let a case get to personal. He found her in the rain, pushed her out of the way of a car. Now as he gave her a ride home, she crumbled, unloaded all she couldn't compartmentalize any longer.

"I got the signal Booth. I, I missed my chance." She said but he didn't understand.

"What signal? I'm not really getting you here Bones."

"I missed my chance, Booth." She exhaled a sad sigh. "I don't want any regrets, her tone was pleading, urgent. He understood and exhaled deeply as well.

"I'm in a relationship Bones, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry but I love Hannah and she isn't a consolation prize." He said sadly. Then she broke, her voice faltered at first.

"No, no. I understand. I missed my chance, its okay Booth. You moved on." She shrugged her shoulders. "I can too." He closed his eyes for a millisecond as he drove. God, why now? Why did she have to go and get the courage to tell him what she did now, when he was in a relationship? The tears came.

"Do you want me to bring you somewhere?" he had asked empathy in his tone.

"No, no. I'm fine, alone."

Then, the dam broke as did his heart. Though, why did he feel so bad, he was in love with Hannah, right? His heart ached seeing her like this, it broke his heart but, so had she.

Damn, damn girl you do it well  
>And I thought you were innocent<br>You took this heart and put it through hell  
>But still you're magnificent<br>I…I'm a boomerang doesn't matter how you throw me  
>Turn around and I'm back in the game<br>Even better than the old me  
>But I'm not even close without you<p>

He walked in the door to Hannah, sopping wet. She eyed him. "What happened?" she asked concerned.

"Bones decided to get too personal on the case. She almost got hit by a car, stood out in the rain." He said.

"Oh my God, is she okay?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, although she decided to confess to me that she had feelings for me as I brought her home." Booth said

Hannah looked at him. "Oh…" she trusted Booth her 'oh' was sympathy for Bones. Curiosity of a journalist was still laced in the two letter word and Booth heard it. "She…? How are you holding up, okay?"

"Yeah, fine." He lied, he didn't even flash a tight smile and she missed the lie completely.

CHORUS:  
>If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine<br>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two<br>and finally I'm forced to face the truth  
>No matter what I say, I'm not over you<p>

Bones and he were to have lunch at the Royal Diner. They were on a case and both hungry. He waited for her at their normal table. A waitress who had been there forever asked what he would like to drink. A Jack and Coke…

"A coke, thanks Annie." Booth said

The older woman started to turn away and then turned back to look at him. "Where is your friend Dr. Temperance Brennan, I have some of her books."

"She will be here soon."

Annie nodded, "She was in here the other day by herself. She didn't look to good. I know it's none of a curious old woman's business but is she okay?"

Booth faked a smile which Annie caught immediately. "She is fine, as far as I know." He lied.

"Oh, I'm sorry to meddle. I thought you would know. You two usually are always together it just seemed out of place for her to be alone. I just assumed you would have known. Well, you know what they say about assumptions." Annie smiled. "I will be right back with your drink.

BRIDGE:  
>And if I had the chance to renew<br>You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do  
>I could get back on the right track<br>But only if you'd be convinced  
>So until then…<p>

As Booth waited for her he sipped on his drink, he noticed immediately when she walked in the door. He had ordered fries and she sat down. She never touched them, why did he miss her stealing them off his plate? They both threw awkward glances at each other and made small talk.

"How ya doing Bones? What'cha, got for us?" Booth said referring to the case, a smile on his face.

"I'm fine." She lied to herself and him, she then began to rattle off facts of the case. And they shared another awkward glance. He knew why he missed her stealing fries and she knew she missed stealing them.

He remembered his dream a couple weeks ago. They were supposed to meet at the coffee cart, that didn't happen. In his dream he had kissed her in the airport before he left. That never happened either, but he was in love with Hannah. He had moved on, right?

CHORUS:  
>If you ask me how I'm doin' I would say I'm doin' just fine<br>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two<br>and finally I'm forced to face the truth  
>No matter what I say, I'm not over you<br>Not over you  
>Not over you<br>Not over you..


End file.
